Love Hurts
by Crystaly
Summary: This is about a girl Kat, whose life is suddenly changed when she has to go to Hogwarts School. Will she change forever or will she be the same outcast as before? Mature rating, for future chapters.


**Note:** Well here is the fix of Love Hurts, I have been busy and well the first one wasn't by me, my cousin thought she could try it, and I never got around to fixing it, now I did, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

****This is about a girl Kat, whose life is suddenly changed when she has to go to Hogwarts School. Will she change forever or will she be the same outcast as before? Mature rating, for future chapters.**

**Love Hurts**

_After all_

Kat was 15; she had long black curly hair, and was not skinny, but was not fat, just medium. Her eyes were a beautiful green, but they complimented on her slightly freckled face. She was average height, but a little shorter then most of the witches her age. She spoke in mumbles, and most people made fun of her. So overall Kat was the outcast of the group, or as she put it, a loner.

The day Kat found out she was to be going to Hogwarts, she was somewhat pleased, but then at the same time scared. What if they thought the same way about her there too? Kat hated school as it was, people always saw her as weird, and they never took time to see the real Kat.

Kat stood waiting for the train in platform 9 ¾, she sighed as the rush of students came. She looked at her transcripts; she was going to be a fifth year, which was better then starting off a first, and a loner. As the train slowly pulled in, witches and wizards every where, were pilling onto the train. Kat decided to get on, and get it over with.

As she pushed past a lot a people some called her nasty things, while other apologized, even thought it wasn't their fault. Kat made her way to the back compartment, and slide the door open, it was empty and slightly dusty. Kat wondered if they all were dusty like this one she picked. As she put her stuff on the top racks she noticed that the train was filling fast.

Kat stumbled back as a group of rude boys screamed into the compartment. Kat fell back onto the seat and nearly fell off the seat, if she hadn't grabbed the compartment door handle. Kat glared at the rude boys and pushed them out of her head. She closed the door and sat by herself.

After a short 3 minutes, she pulled out a small book and was reading it. The books name was "What to Expect" but had no author or even pictures for that matter. Kat read the book calmly, occasionally stopping to see if all the students were on the train left. After another short 3 minutes, a man yelled from outside the train.

"All aboard! We are leaving in approximately 2 minutes!"

Kat sighed and put the book away, she got motion sick easy when reading, she still was alone, and for some odd reason she wanted and hoped some one would stumble in there and sit with her. Just as she hoped it seemed her wish came true, a girl poked her head in and noticed the compartment was open. She then pulled her head out and yelled to whoever she was with.

"Hey guys, this one is empty, there is a girl in here, but that's all!"

Kat cleared her throat and moved to the edge next to the window; four people crammed in, and found their places. They seemed to not notice Kat or either just did not want to talk to her. Just as she was about to give up a girl's voice spoke up, but it was a different girl's voice, not the one before.

"You're Kat Van Duce right?" A somewhat know-it-all voice said to Kat.

Kat, looked at the girl confused, how would someone know her name, she wasn't important; she noticed she was being stared at, so she nodded and lowered her head slightly. The girl who she heard before laughed softly as if making fun of her, Kat winced softly at this; she hated the laughers.

"Gin…that's not nice to laugh..." The know-it-all said to the laugher. "Ignore her; my name is Hermione Granger…"

Kat smiled and looked at Hermione, and then at the one called Ginny, she then looked at two boys, who seemed to have been as quiet as she was being. She was side tracked by Hermione who began to tell her how she knew Kat's name.

"I know your name because I was looking at your transcripts…not to seem like a person who gets in others' business…and your father wasn't he Karl Von Duce?" Hermione said all in one.

Kat bit her lip, no one mentioned her father after he had passed, she nodded and looked down, and she finally began to grow comfortable.

"Was…he's gone now…but still remains in the hearts of his family and fans…" Kat mumbled.

As the two began talking Ginny grunted and slurred," The big Karl Von Duce, what a fat nothing in life, he ate himself to death didn't he?"

Kat froze and so did the others, that Ginny girl sure knew how to be cruel, and it stung real bad. Hermione scolded Ginny, and told her to apologize, Ginny refused. Kat shook her head knowingly.

"It's fine…she doesn't need to apologize…" Kat said looking at the two unknown boys.

Hermione looked still unpleased but was distracted because she had not yet introduced the boys to Kat. Hermione nudged one boys' foot with hers and motioned for them to introduce himself.

"Ahem…Kat, I am Ron Weasly, it's a pleasure to meet you…" Ron said softly smiling.

It seemed the last boy was next, he cleared his throat but stood quiet, and Kat noticed this and looked down.

"And, I am Harry Potter…" Harry said looking at Kat with his beautiful eyes.

Kat looked up and at Harry, his scar caught her attention real quick, she glanced at it trying not to let him know, but he did. Harry smiled and moved his hair for a better view.

"Yep, the all so famous scar…captivating isn't it?" Harry joked.

Kat smiled and went to comment back but was interrupted by a jolt of the compartment door. It slide open violently, and a blonde haired boy entered, he was rather tall and snake like…or worse. The boy chuckled to himself as he looked down on Kat.

"Hmm what is it we have here, Potty, Weasels and Mud blood found a little pet?" The boy said crudely.

Harry stood up as did the rest, but Ginny, she started laughing along with the other boys with the blonde. Harry seemed to get closer to the blonde.

"Can it Malfoy, or you will have a big helping of my fist." Harry said.

Malfoy nearly chuckled and moved closer to Kat, she kneeled down and lifted her face; he examined it and let her go in disgust.

"Get prettier, and then think of coming to me…" Malfoy said idiotically

Ginny couldn't help but laugh, she stood up to follow after Malfoy, and Ron tried to protest but was stopped her Hermione, they sat down, with one less person now.

"Kat ignore Draco, he is just…Draco Malfoy…" Hermione said to Kat.

Kat nodded, so far she met a few people, some good and some bad, maybe the school wasn't so bad after all. She smiled at her new acquaintances and began to chat with them telling them of her past. Hours later the train came to a full stop and people started to exit, Kat stayed with the trio and followed them off the train. As they rode to the castle, Kat sighed and she knew she was about to be sorted into her house. She only hoped she wouldn't get one she hated.

* * *

**R&R if you liked it, please no bad ones, if you can't say something nice, never say it at all.**


End file.
